1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is generally related to electrical power systems, and more particularly to an architecture suitable for use in electrical power converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power modules are typically self-contained units that transform and/or condition power from one or more power sources for supplying power to one or more loads. Power modules commonly referred to as “inverters” transform direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), for use in supplying power to an AC load. Power modules commonly referred to as “rectifiers” transform AC to DC. Power modules commonly referred to as “DC/DC converters” step up or step down a DC voltage. The term “converter” is commonly applied generically to all power modules whether inverters, rectifiers and/or DC/DC converters that transform or otherwise condition power.
There are a large variety of applications requiring power transformation and/or conditioning. For example, a DC power source such as a fuel cell system, battery and/or ultracapacitor may supply DC power, which must be inverted to provide power to an AC load such as a three-phase AC motor in an electric or hybrid vehicle. A photo-voltaic array may produce DC power which must be inverted to provide or export AC power to a power grid of a utility. An AC power source such as a power grid or micro-turbine may need to be rectified to provide power to a DC load such as a tool, machine or appliance. A high voltage DC source may need to be stepped down to supply a low voltage load, or a low voltage DC source may need to be stepped up to supply a high voltage load. Other applications will become apparent to those of skill in the art based on the teachings herein.